


First Time

by dalishqueen



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalishqueen/pseuds/dalishqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long night at the Winter Palace, Aela Lavellan couldn't shake Solas' from her thoughts, she had never been intimate with him but she couldn't wait another night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

Aela rolled from side to side in her bed; well, not her bed but it was hers for the night. She would’ve liked to blame the unfamiliar bed for her restlessness but she knew it had nothing to do with that. She’d wondered whether Solas had ever thought of them being intimate as she did almost every night, especially this one. She couldn’t ignore the ache growing between her legs as she imagined Solas; his lips pressed to her neck, the growl he often made when their kiss became heated. She let out a small whimper. After all the events of tonight at the Winter Palace, she needed to be with him.  
  
As she laid on her back arguing with her subconscious as to whether she should visit him in his room or whether she should stay in her own. She felt her body move involuntarily and she swung her legs over the bed. She felt the pulsing in her legs become more demanding, as if her body was pleading to go see him.  
  
As she stood up and moved toward the door she felt her heart pound, it’s not like she hadn’t been with a man before, she had lost her virginity to a boy in her clan called Samras, however things never worked out between them. There was something different with Solas, it felt special, more real than before.  
  
She opened the bedroom door and slid it closed quietly. Not wanting to wake anyone in the rooms next to her. As she paced down the hallway she felt her heart hammering in her chest, she straightened her sheer tunic over her body and smoothed her long hair to the side. As she reached Solas’ door she let out a deep breath and slowly opened it. He laid in his bed, with a thin sheet pooled around his stomach, exposing his bare chest that slowly rose and fell in a steady pace.  
  
She felt bad for walking in while he was sleeping but now that she had seen him like this, with the moonlight streaming in across his chest, gloriously exposed she couldn’t just leave. She slowly crawled onto the bottom of his bed.  
  
“Solas,” she whispered, running her hand up his side.  
  
He made a small noise and slowly opened his eyes before scanning her body, kneeling alongside him, with her hair out of its normal braid, she looked beautiful. Solas propped himself up on one elbow, letting the hand cup her cheek and run his thumb along her full lower lip. Aela felt her face blush as she tried to think of an explanation, “I’m sorry for waking you, but-“ before she could finish Solas brought her face down to his in a chaste kiss. He briefly pulled his face away before looking over hers, his eyes followed her features; her pale, blue eyes, the freckles fanning over her cheekbones and her full lips.  
  
“You look so beautiful, ma vhenan.”  
  
She felt a blush rise in her cheeks as she lowered her face to kiss his, running her tongue over his lower lip before slipping it into his mouth, she moaned appreciatively when he reciprocated, chewing her lip.  
  
Aela slid over his body to straddle him, feeling his budge beneath her, she teasingly rolled her hips, hearing his groan deep in the back of his throat before he pulled her face down to his, smashing their lips hard together, both tongues fighting for dominance. Aela pulled away to start a trail of kisses along his jaw, slowing moving downwards along his neck. Solas moaned when she stopped to suck on the skin between his neck and his collar bone, he felt her mischievous grin against his skin. She continued her path down his torso, travelling down his sternum and chiselled stomach. As she reached the waist band of his pants, she hummed to herself when she saw how hard he was, knowing that it was her that put him in that state. She looked up to his face, exhaling hard when she saw his lips parted and his eyes on hers. She rubbed her hand over his hardened length through his pants, hearing him inhale sharply at the sudden contact. She began to pull his waist band down, struggling because her hands were shaking. He let out a small laugh at her effort and pulled her hands away to pull down his own pants and smalls.  
  
Aela couldn’t ignore the pulsing between her legs anymore, she slowly began pulling the hem of her tunic up her thigh, teasing him at she slid it over her stomach. She heard Solas let out a growl when he discovered that she wasn’t wearing any smalls. The tunic slid over her small breasts, the fabric rubbing over her sensitive, hardened nipples. Finally she was free of all of her clothes and she kneeled over Solas’ body, her nipples rubbing against his chest. As she looked into his eyes all she saw was hunger and lust and she let out a groan deep in the back of her throat. Just as she settled herself over his hips she felt his hand hold the small of her back as he flipped them over. She squealed as her back hit the soft mattress.  
  
“I have been thinking of this for so long, ma vhenan, and I could never have imagined you would be this beautiful,” he purred as his eye’s trailed over her body, lingering on her exposed breasts. He nuzzled into her neck, leaving wet kisses in his path as he made his way down her body, stopping at her breasts, to take a nipple between his teeth and bite down. She cried out in pleasure verging on pain, whining when he sucked and lapped at her nipple, he moved onto the other one and repeated the same process. Aela was panting hard and heavy, his name a mantra on her lips as she desperate rolled her hips, in need of any friction she could get.  
  
“Have patience, Aela,” he whispered against her skin, still moving agonizingly slow down her body.  
  
“Solas, please,” She breathed, as she squirmed in his hold.  
  
He quickened his pace until he reached her sex. Placing soft kisses along her inner thighs as she bucked into the air, he let out a breathy chuckle at her desperation. “I love how wet you are for me,” he purred, letting the air from his words fall onto her glistening sex, resulting in her whimpering his name. He slowly lowered himself, relishing in the heady aroma as he flicked her clit with his tongue. She involuntarily bucked her hips upward, Solas moved one arm around her leg to hold her hips down, as the other hand caressed her folds, slipping one, two fingers into her. He took this time to look up at her, she looked stunning, with a rosy blush across her cheeks and ears, she gripped the sheets of the bed in her hands and her eyes were screwed shut as his fingers slowly moved in and out of her. He lowered his mouth back to her folds and began lapping up her juices. As her breath quickened and he could feel her clenching around him and he knew she was close.  
  
“S-Solas, Solas, please, I need more, I need you,” she begged him in between short breaths and he couldn’t suppress the growl that left his mouth and vibrated against her folds, making her let out a loud moan. He began curling his fingers, still working them fast against her core, all while his mouth worked over his clit, sucking and lapping at her.  
  
She felt her whole body tighten, as she squeezed onto his forearms for support, she couldn’t stifle the scream and left her throat as she reached her peak, she squeezed herself around his fingers, bucking against his tongue, riding out every last wave of sensation, each feeling like an orgasm of its own. Her eyes flew open to look at Solas once she was done and her smiled up at her, his eyes were filled with so much love it made her heart jump. She let her head fall back as she let out a loud exhale. Solas wiped his mouth as he crawled back onto her, leaving small, chaste kisses on her stomach on his way up. Aela cupped his face and brought it to hers for a passionate kiss, she could taste herself on his tongue, which she had to admit, wasn’t too bad. Solas moaned against her mouth as she bit his lip. She had almost forgotten that Solas hadn’t been taken care of, she gladly reached down between them to grip his length and squeeze, and he let out a loud moan against her mouth. She continued to rub his length until he pulled her hand away, “Please Solas, I need you,” she whined as her hips rolled into his erection.  
  
He couldn’t ignore the pulsing ache any longer, he looked up to her face silently asking whether she was sure, she responded with a whimper and another roll onto his length. He growled as he guided himself into her slick folds. Both of them letting out loud moans against each other’s mouths. He slowly pushed himself in, watching her face to check that there was no discomfort. Aela wrapped his legs around his waist and dug her heels into his backside, thrusting him to the hilt, Solas’ let out a groan while Aela threw her head back and arched her chest into his. Solas kissed her neck as he thrust in and out of her. She was clutching her self around him, relishing in the noises he made each time he slid the whole way in.  
  
“Ma vhenan,” Solas groaned against her neck as he quickened his pace, “you feel so amazing.”  
  
Aela felt the pressure build low in her stomach again as she repeated, “harder,” and Solas wasn’t one to deny her pleasure as he began pounding into her.  
  
Her moans got louder and louder until they broke into her screaming his name as she reached a shattering orgasm that seemed to roll through her entire body, she shook and squeezed around him. Solas couldn’t hold out anymore and pounded hard into her a few more times as he buried himself to the hilt letting his orgasm overtake him. He let out a loud moan, which was smothered by her hard kiss against his lips. Aela rolled her hips as Solas slowly moved in and out, both riding out their orgasm. He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a slow, passionate kiss. As he pulled away he looked at her face, her skin glistening with sweat, her eyes looked into his with appreciation and love. He cupped her face and ran his thumb along her lip as it curved upwards into a smile. He slowly pulled out of her and rolled onto his back by her side.  
  
Aela rolled to her side and propped herself up to look at him, she let out a small giggle as she breathed, “Creators, Solas, that was amazing, you know I couldn’t stop thinking about you all night. I’m glad I came here,” she bent forward and kissed his temple.  
  
Solas couldn’t stop looking at her, her long black hair, falling down her side and over her breasts, her skin flushed and glistening, her big eyes looked at him with such love and her lips were plump and bruised.  
  
“I’m glad you came here as well, ma vhenan,” he whispered as she curled herself around him, nuzzling her face into his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys!! I hope you enjoyed this smut, this is actually the first ever piece of writing I've posted online, so let me know how you liked it and if there were any improvements you think I could make.  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
